Uma festa, uma Janus
by Biia Devonne Janus
Summary: Ela era uma Janus e só ia aquela festa para representar os Janus. Mas o que aconteçe quando ela conhece um par de olhos verdes-jades?


Ela sabia que não deveria estar ali.

Ela sabia que devia estar junto com seu irmão.

Ela era uma Janus.

Ela era Beatriz Devonne Penedo Campos Sales, ou Biia, como preferia ser chamada.

Você pode estranhar uma garota tendo um nome tão grande, mas todas as estranhezas eram bem vindas quando se falava da família Cahill.

Ela era uma garota simples, meio Janus e meio Lucian. Escolheu ser uma Janus. Sua arma favorita foi apresentada pela sua mãe Daiane Devone Penedo, uma Lucian. Dera a filha de presente no seu aniversário de 10 anos, um anel com uma agulha com veneno dentro, parecido com as unhas de Irina Sparky.

Tinha 13 anos e estava nesse momento no carro de seu pai, Bernardo Campos Sales. Estava indo até a mansão de Grace Cahill, ou agora de Fiske Cahill e seus sobrinhos netos. Estava indo representar os Janus já que Cora Wizard, Broderick e Jonah estavam na turnê do último citado.

Assim que chegaram, Biia saiu do carro fabulosa: Seus cabelos castanhos, como seus olhos, caiam em uma cascata a apenas um lado do corpo, usava um vestido verde até um pouco mais acima do joelho, saltos altos pequenos e pretos e com joias tão caras quanto o seguro do rosto de Jonah.

Apertaram a campainha da mansão e quem abriu foi um garoto com cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes com mais ou menos a sua idade. Demorou um tempo para perceber que aquele garoto foi um dos irmãos que ganharam as 39 pistas.

-Olá, - ela sorriu simpaticamente. – Sou a representante dos Janus.

- Oi. – ele respondeu. – Sou Dan, uma das pessoas que ganharam a caça às pistas e agora mora aqui.

Ele falava aquilo de uma forma tão engraçada que rimos. Entramos e ele me apresentou sua irmã, na opinião dele, tonta nervosa. Ela gostava de ler, e isso já fazia dela legal.

Foram até o salão principal, sentaram e Dan resolveu tentar iniciar uma conversa.

-Então Biia, - Ele começou – Quantos anos você tem?

-Fiz 13 semana passada. – Ela respondeu. – E você?

-Tenho 13 já faz um tempinho. – Ele brincou. – O que você gosta de fazer?

- Ah, gosto de ler, cantar, - _"Óbvio, você é uma Janus." _Ele pensou. – Compor, tocar guitarra viajar, dançar, e muitas outras coisas. E você Dan?

-Gosto de ninjas, - ela revirou os olhos rindo. – Artes marciais, TV, e outras coisas.

- Senhoras e senhores, - Fiske falou, fazendo todos desviarem sua atenção para ele. Biia revirou os olhos, já que a maioria ali eram adolescentes. – Está na hora do jantar e depois, teremos uma apresentação de música da Beatriz Devonne Penedo Campos Sales, representante dos Janus, e depois algumas outras músicas para aproveitarem. Muito obrigado e vejo vocês na sala de jantar.

Biia arregalou os olhos quando ouviu que tinha que cantar na frente de grande parte da sua famílias. Ninguém a avisara de nada!

Ela e Dan foram andando depressa (Le sê: quase correndo) até a sala e jantar. O jantar fora silencioso. A única coisas que se ouvia eram os miados de Saladin.

Assim que a ultima pessoa terminou de comer, chamaram Biia para o palco.

Biia havia passado o jantar pensando em que cantar. Tinha escolhido uma de suas canções favoritas, I'm With You, da Avril Lavigne.

Cantava a música com sua voz doce que deixava Dan encantado e Natalie com raiva da garota (DE ONDE ELA SURGIU?) ao olhar para o Dan.

Quando terminou apenas ouviam palmas e elogios para Biia.

Descera do palco e quando foi até o jardim que tinha visto quando entrou se deparou com Dan Cahill.

- Amei sua música. – Dan disse com voz um pouco abaixo do volume original.

-Obrigada. – Ela respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz. – Por que está aqui?

-Estou me escondendo de Natalie. – Ele respondeu. – Ela está me perseguindo.

-Ela gosta de você Dan. – Biia respondeu com a voz triste. – E você gosta dela.

Dan virou em direção da garota com o olhar de duvida destacado em seu rosto.

-Quem disse que gosto de Natalie? – Ele perguntou com uma voz um pouco assutada.- Não é dela que gosto.

-Não, e de quem é? – ela perguntou com a voz ainda baixa.

- De uma garota linda, voz incrível, cabelos castanhos como seus olhos lindos, seu jeito fofo e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, seu modo de me deixar apaixonado e me fazer olhar para ela nesse exato momento. – Ele falou levantando e chegando perto dela.

Os dois chegaram uma mais perto do outro inclinando até que seus lábios se tocaram. O mundo a volta deles desapareceu. Só existiam eles dois naquele momento. Não existia Natalie, festa, Cahill. Apenas eles dois.

- E eu também gosto do garoto que me observa. – ela respondeu quando parou o beijo.

-Ainda bem.- ele respondeu.

Riram e se beijaram outra vez, e outra vez, e você já entendeu, né? Quando se deram conta já era 00:30.

Ele a levou até a porta.

-Você volta? – Ele perguntou.

-Volto. – Ela respondeu suavemente.

Deram um ultimo beijo e ela entrou no carro de volta para casa.

E foi assim que Beatriz Devonne Penedo Campos Sales começou a _amar _as festa que Fiske Cahill dava e Natalie começou a _odiar_ essas festas.


End file.
